Problem: Express $0.1846$ as a fraction.
Answer: $0.1846$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{1}{10} + \dfrac{8}{100} + \dfrac{4}{1000} + \dfrac{5}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{1846}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $1846$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{1846}{10000}$